Poison Necrozma
Poison the Incubus. Full Name:Poison Gash Necro Sex:Male. Species:Mobian/Incubus. Age:2000/Ageless. Alignment:Bad/Neutral. Clothes:Black and Purple robe and Black boots. Favorite Food:Burgers. Favorite Color:Black. Favorite Song:Bring me to Life by Evanescence Favorite T.V. Show:A Haunting. Favorite Sport:Archery. Favorite Book:Any Murder Mystery. Favorite Movie:Street Fighter:The Legend of Chun-Li. Weapon:His poisoned claws. Theme Song:So Alone by Anna Blue Voice Actors:Robert McCollum (2012). Accent:A gruff English voice. Family: Darkt:Dad,King of Demons. Karen:Mom,Mobian. Love Interest:If he had one,your not likely to find out. Relationship:None. Relationship Friends:Kylie. Neutral:Moka,his mom. Rivals:Sonic and Cream. Enemies:Amy,Eggman,Shadow,and,Rouge. Abilities:All of his abilities have something to do with darkness or light,mostly darkness. Special Abilities:Light manipulation,Mind control,and,high IQ of 450. Personality:He sadistic and cunning,but once a month or so he becomes nice and compassionate. Likes:Evil,Good only once a month,Torturing people,yelling,and,being a nuisance Dislikes:Good,Evil:once a month,anything sweet and nice,and,people doing good things. Ability Type:Support and Agility. Hair Color:Pure Black,one a month:Pure White. Hair Style:Messy with his bangs covering his eyes,once a month:Neat and Swept. Fur Color:Brown. Eye Color:Clear Green. Height:He's only half as tall as his dad. Weight:If anyone asks,he usually hurts them. Appearance:He has black thin wings,a short spiked tail,and,his nails are medium length and purple from poison. Sexual Preference:Straight. Super Forms:Ultimate Poison,he grows to the same size as his dad and gains magic powers. Teams:None. Number of Video Game Appearances:2. Video Game Appearances: Sonic Doom:Secondary antagonist. and, Dead or Alive 5:Cameo Playable character. Other Info:He was born the son of a demon father and Mobian mother.As such he considers himself an outcast,so much he developed a habit of causing pain.He's been doing this for over 500 years.Once a month,he turns completely normal,losing his powers and gaining an opposite personality for a whole day.Although,there's no known way to turn him good forever,there is someone who can make him stop what's he's doing:Moka.He hates her for this.And even they don't know how she can do it. Chao:None. ---- Poison's Early Life. Poison was born in the demon realm.He grew up the prince of the demons.He always wondered where his mom was.When he was 6,he asked his dad:the King of Demons.But the only answer Poison got was he didn't have a mom.That made him bitter.Enough to attack everyone in the realm.His dad soon had enough of it and took his son to Mobius where his mom was.It took a while,but Poison soon found his mom,her name was Karen.Poison was glad to see his mom.But his happiness was short lived.His mom later told him she was no longer allowed to see her son,because of Demon law.Poison was so devastated that he ran away to a park where he met an otter girl.She played with him until his dad found and took him back to the demon world.For the next several years,Poison studied and trained to be the next Demon King.But every once in a while,he would think about the girl that kept him company.But his dad wouldn't allow his son to think about Mobians,so he punished him and beat it out of him.Poison eventually grew into a hateful person.He would order everyone to do his bidding.After a few years,more or less.His dad told him to begin his training on Mobius. ---- Poison and Moka. Poison arrived in Mobius ready to begin his training.By the time he got to training,he lost some of his evil personality,but it didn't take much for him to gain it again.So instead of training,he stated beating up people to prove his worth,he got int trouble for his actions numerous times.But he still escaped their pursuit.Poison traveled all around the world looking for trouble and getting into it.He soon discovered that once a month during the day of the full moon,he loses his demon powers and personality and becomes a normal Mobian.Hating that the unfortunate fat that it happened,he decided to hide and in the shadows.But one day while the full moon was out and he was normal,Poison met an otter girl named Moka.They talked and fell in love.But knowing what happened with his mother and him,he stayed at a distance.The next day while at home,Moka came by and found Poison in his demon form.She didn't mind it all and told him she had met a demon a few years earlier.Poison was glad but yelled at her.When Moka asked why he yelled,Poison told her about how he had met a Mobian girl around the same time. They started school together and Poison spent his days either ditching classes or not paying attention.Because of this and his back-ground,everyone became afraid of him.Poison didn't really care,but every now and then,someone would enter his mind:Moka.He didn't know why,but he felt a certain connection to her.Little did he know,that Moka had the same feeling about him.Later at school when Moka was talking to two transfer students,she learned about how they had met Mobians too when visiting Mobius,at that moment,she realized it was Poison who she played with when she was younger,Now in order not to scare him,as if that was possible,she decided to wait a while before delivering the news. Category:Male Category:Mobian Category:Incubus Category:Ageless Category:Bad Category:Neutral Category:Support Category:Agility Type Characters Category:Half-demon Category:Prince Category:Hybrids